


Persephone

by turtlejuce



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Ramblings, Saeran's a lil' wonky, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:58:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlejuce/pseuds/turtlejuce
Summary: Some say that people become sentimental in the late hours of the night.  Saeran takes this time to truly admire you and wonder what ever he did to deserve you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, more bullshit I whipped up when I should've been working on an assignment.

  He finds that the phrase "I love you" is used all too often. People are fickle and emotions are, more often than not, fleeting and temporary; nothing more than heat-of-the moment confessions and overrated sentiments. But, when he looked at your serene, dozing visage, with the silver moonlight streaming through the curtains and accentuating your features, he could think of nothing that rang more true.  He loved you with every fiber of his being.  The consistent rise and fall of your chest with each precious breath, the small, rapid movements behind your eyelids as you dreamt-he could go on for hours, listing every miniscule detail he absolutely adored about you.  He observed you as you slept with a blank expression, chin rested in the palm of his hand propped up by his elbow.  You were utterly unaware of his fixated stare on you.  He appreciated that; he wasn't fond of the idea of you seeing him get like this; pensive, meditative, aberrant.  Since your presence in his life, his outlook on life improved drastically, his mental state as well.  He found himself smiling a lot more, he thought more clearly, and he, generally, was more optimistic than he had since his childhood.  However, occasionally he'd relapse into depressive episodes; he'd have moments, times where he felt vacant, lost, and unstable.  You shifted from your spot in bed, causing a strand of your hair to fall in front of your face.  Subconsciously, he reached across the bed and tucked the lock of hair behind your ear, his fingers lingering against the side of your face, tenderly stroking your cheek with his thumb.  Lips pursed, he gazed intently at your face, engraving every curve and blemish and birthmark into his mind. 

  The sheets hung loosely from your body, revealing the smooth skin of your shoulder.  His hand travelled down your face, traced the vein running down the side of your neck, ghosting over your collar bone, before stopping over that shoulder, caressing the warm flesh beneath his hand.  His arm slipped down your back and pulled you to his chest, tucking your underneath his chin.  You stirred slightly in your sleep before the familiar scent of his body wash and natural musk filled your nostrils instantly soothe your nerves, snuggling into the comfort and warmth of his embrace.  He scowled and chastised himself for disturbing your rest.  He planted a kiss into the top of your head, inhaling your sweet smell.  He lied with you like that for a few moments, the only sounds perpetrating the otherwise stillness of the room was your steady breathing and the soft noises you made as you snoozed against him.  He pressed a chatse kiss onto your temple and kept his lips their.

  "You...are my everything...you know that, don't you?" he inquired, his quiet voice practically booming in contrast to the relative silence of the bedroom.  You remained unconscious, unaffected by his question.  "You are the only one...the only one who cares for me.  You are the only one who can understand me-the only one who can _love_ me...and I love you, too.  I love you more than anything on this planet," his arm slung over your shoulders pulled you flush against his front, "even more than **him**.  **He** didn't love me.  **He** took everything from me, **he** abandoned me-left me at the mercy of that monster.  **He** is the sinner...everyone."  He mouthed the words against the side of your head, combing and smoothing out your hair with his fingers.  "Everyone is a sinner, I'm no exception, but you, my love, you are an angel, God-sent straight from the pearly gates of Heaven, a saint.  A virgin wading through a sea of fornication and devils in disguise.  I'm one too, a devil, a demon, but _that's_ how I stand apart from all the rest, I confess to my wickedness, my sinisterness...!"  His fervency was conveyed through his voice.  You groaned and rolled over in your sleep, one arm remained clasped around your chest and the other brushing over your hair as he shushed you faintly.  This only temporarily derailed his delirium, and he continued his train of thought after you seemed to settle once again into a deep slumber.  Bending down, he snuggled into the crook of your neck, matching the rhythm of his breath to your own.

  "I...am a devil.  I am a devil but I know it, and it's the devil in me that wants you, **craves** you, that desires to take you and taint you and make you _mine_.  But, I can't-your far too innocent and vulnerable for that...So I'll be your protector.  Yes!  God has sent you to me-to test my faith.  I'll be your guardian, I'll shield you from the filth and squalor of this damned world.  I will watch over you.  I will resist temptation.  Even," his voice trembled slightly and he tightened his grip on you before he proceeded, "even if I have to hurt you to keep you safe, to keep you here-with me.  Even if I have to cage you up and tie you down and _break_ you.  You can never leave me.  I will hide you away and keep you to myself to insure no one can get to you, harm you.  My Persephone...I will carry out God's will and I will save you, just as you have saved me.  Yes, you and I," he trailed his hand down the side of your body, over the curve of your hips and up again, running down the length of your arm and finally intertwining his fingers with your own, "hand-in-hand, we will ascend to Heaven, together for all of eternity, and then no one could hurt us...no one could hurt you."  He pressed a line of kisses down your neck and on top of your shoulder.  "Not even me.  You will return to your home in the heavens, bringing me-your protector-your love.  And, then," he laughed giddily at the prospect, " _then_ we will finally be free and content.  My love, my savior, my Persephone..."

**Author's Note:**

> No one asked for this but here you go.


End file.
